Under the Aftermath
by ShikiSenri5494
Summary: Ren and a mysterious girl jumps from place to place...but can they save Ren's home world from Hao?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: This love

_Just a simple task, just a simple task_

_Living within the world, living within the world_

_ Never ask, never ask_

_Never morn, never morn_

_For I call thee to thy time and space_

_Be mine, and mine alone._

In a house alone a young gothic female with dark brunette hair with hazel eyes sits reading a book of witchcraft until she hears a knock on her door. She looked to the door confused before she got up; she looked through the looking whole to see that it was her best friends from her high school that she hadn't seen since they had graduated. She smiled and opened the door greeting all of them with open arms before letting them into her home that was a dead as a graveyard. As her friends looked around for what they could see they all noticed how she had turned from the preppy good girl cheer leader that she had been to a gothic girl.

"You've changed a lot since we left high school, how come the low change girl?" One of her friends with Black hair and blue eyes said curiously

"My parents died a few years ago and Trent broke up with me the day after I found out my parents died. I thought that change was in order…and ever since then I haven't had to deal with idiots. I realized how much of an idiot I was back in high school and I wanted to make up for what I lost. So I'm living alone in my own solitude." She said leaning against one of her pitch black walls.

"If that's the case then I guess you don't want to see a movie with us then?" One of her other friends said with blond hair and green eyes.

"Nope, you bitches can leave me alone. If that's all you came here for you could have called me and I would have turned you down with a heartbeat. I don't want to leave this place unless I really have to which I haven't in about 4 years." She said with a shrug

"So that's why you are so pale…That's REALLY unhealthy for you."

"So is being a bitch with a stick up your ass…oh wait maybe I'm mistaking that for all the guys you've guys have screwed within your damn career of being total sluts." She said coldly

They all looked to her shocked.

"Damn, I didn't think you'd have the guts to even call THAT out, but if that's how you see us as then so be it, we'll leave you alone Selia, Jeeze."

Then they all left her in the house alone. She sighed and closed the door before sliding down the door sadly.

"Why did they have to leave me here…I never wanted to lie to anyone."

"You know you aren't totally alone, you still have me around." She heard a male voice say

"….That the thing…I only have you around me, I haven't talked to anyone BUT you since the transaction between our worlds." She said sadly looking to the male.

"Would you rather me leave as well Seli?" He asked

She shook her head sadly. "…No, I don't want to be alone. J-Just tell me this much. How much longer are we going to be alone here?" She asked

"Just a little bit longer, I know you don't like me being here but I can already feel myself being pulled back to where I belong." He said kneeling down to her level placing a hand under her chin

She looked to him sadly. "…I never said that I didn't like you here Ren Tao, I just don't know how to do be with someone after being totally abused by my first boyfriend. I-It's hard for me to actually open myself up again to someone after that."

"Do you mind if I help you out with that?" He asked

She blushed as she looked him in the eyes. "H-How could you help me out?" She asked

"Do you trust me Seli?" He asked

"Y-Yeah I trust you…You're the only one I DO trust around here."

He smiled a bit before he kissed her on the lips, her eyes widen before she kissed him back holding on to his shirt, pulling him closer to her. He went on to his knees in front her before he placed his hands on either side of her head on the door. After a few minutes they broke apart and they smiled at each other.

"Do you trust me enough to be with me forever Selia?" He asked her softly

She blushed again before she wrapped her arms around his neck with a small smile.

"Only if you chose to have me with you for that long Ren, I know how much of a pain I am." She said shyly

He placed a hand on her cheek rubbing his thumb against her cheek softly with a bit of a smile. "You aren't a pain in the butt; I would have told you if you were one. But you have a choice of staying here with me or going back with my world with me."

She looked to him curiously. "H-How could I go back with you Ren?" She asked

He grinned at her before he kissed the top of her head. "You've known me for how long and you still haven't figured it out Selia?"

She shook her head. "I didn't think I needed to do anything while you're here with me."

He laughed a bit before he pulled her off of the ground with me. "You needed to make a choice of being in my world or staying here. If you chose to be in my world you needed to either be with me or have a goal to be with someone else. If you chose staying here you would have the choice of having me stay here and your parents where they are Or having your parents come back and having me stay here, then having to explain to them how you did black magic to make me be here."

She looked away from him sadly. "…They'd kill me if they knew that I did black magic…My parents are totally against any other religion but Christianity….When they find out what I did…They'll disown me for sure." She said sadly

"Then come with me to my world, we will live together and I promise you that I'll do everything I can to protect you there." He said with a smile

She looked to him with a bit of a smile before she kissed him on the lips holding on to him. "Okay, I'll go with you. I promise I won't get in your way and I'll do everything you say."

As soon as he hugged her they were placed in a different room and Ren grinned.

"I guess that worked, we're now in my world now, I don't know if anything changed with you like it did when I was in yours so just be careful Selia." Ren said seriously

She nodded her head before they walked around to see that they were at the Shaman tournament and Yoh's team was against a different team. They watched with a bunch of other people and Ren's team. When Ren went over to them they didn't seem fazed to see him but they questioned her.

"Ren who's the pretty lady you have with you?" Horo asked

"She's a new shaman that doesn't have a team so I told her she could watch until the match was over then I was going to help her get a team of her own." Ren said

"Well aren't you a softy!" Jacko said with a grin

"Shut it! At least I don't come up with horrible jokes like you!" Ren snapped

She just shook her head before she giggled at the situation. She remembered always reading about the conflicts that they had and it would always make her laugh so much she'd fall off of her bed. But now seeing it up close it was even funnier but she didn't say anything. She just watched the fight intrigued by it, she didn't know if she was a shaman or not but she did feel like she was being followed. She looked to her side to see a black shadowy figure floating around. It looked familiar to her, and then she blinked her eyes before she grinned. It was just as she thought. Her own Dark spirit was her spirit, just lovely. She knew she was a demented kid, but she didn't know she was just so to not have some other spirit to be her own. But it didn't matter as soon as the fight was over one of the guardians came over to her instantly and spoke to her.

"You are the new recruit correct?" He asked

She nodded her head; of course she didn't know what the hell he was talking about. But she went with it. The Guardian smiled at her before he held out his hand to her.

"Then come with me, there is a lot you must know and little time for you do so in."

She looked to Ren with a smile.

"Thank you for helping me this far Ren Tao. I'm glad to have met a gentlemen shaman like you around here." She said with a grin before she took the Guardian's hand then they left


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Stutter

Once they were in a different building all together the Guardian crossed his arms.

"So you're the girl who can wield your own dark shadow spirit and cast magic as well." He said

"Correct. My name is Selia, How am I known around here?" She asked curiously

"A few of the elder ones knew that you'd come here with Ren Tao after he was taken out of this time line and into your own. Once you showed up here there was a difference in everything, you are the change that can make this be the greatest battle yet won or loss depending on what you do here. As for the group you'll be in I'll be placing you in a group with two undercover Guardians. They'll go easy on the challengers until you can get used to your new state of being."

"How do I summon my dark Spirit?" She asked curiously

He smiled and gave her two swords that were black at the hilt. She caught both of them with her hands as she looked at him.

"Now concentrate your energy into the swords and place the swords together." He said to her.

She nodded her head and she closed her eyes as she did as he told her to do. Once the swords were together she felt ten times stronger as she opened her eyes.

"Damn! I had no idea I had this much power inside of me." She said shocked

"Well if you can do black magic carrying around your own dark spirit will give you a boost on pretty much everything. But I wouldn't advise you trying to befriend Hao."

"Yeah like I'd befriend a sicko like him; I'd rather eat Tacks and Nails for the rest of my life."

He smiled at her. "So you have a dislike for him?"

"It's more than a simple dislike; I'll kill him if that's what it takes to rid this world of the stupidness." She said removing her energy from the swords.

"Now that's something I'm very relieved to hear coming from you, it has been said that if you ever chose Hao over Yoh that thing would turn out for the worst."

"Psh, like I want to follow an asshole like him around like a lost damn puppy."

He then gave her two sheaths to hold her swords in and he gave her everything else that she would need to be prepared for her battles. Since she knew how to use her swords he made it so she had a fight once they left their destination. When they got to their destination she saw that she was going against Ren, Horo and Jacko. She looked to Ren sadly as he did the same to her. But she did exactly as she was instructed by her partners and she went straight for Ren as the other two went for Horo or Jacko. She grinned a bit at Ren.

"Are you glad to be back here darling?" She asked

"As long as you don't go soft on me Selia." He said before he tried to swipe under her feet only to catch it with both of her hands and flip him over on his back.

"I can do that if you do the same." She said with a smirk

He glared at her and went straight for her only for her to duck under him and place the base of her swords into his back before kicking him into the ground.

"Selia, Fall back a bit." One of her team mates said she did as she was said confused

"Why did you say that?" She asked

"You're getting out of hand, you need to be careful." He said

She took a deep breath before she looked to Ren who gave her a bit of a death glare before he ordered Horo and Jacko to give them all they had. Selia looked to her team mates.

"I promised him I wouldn't back down or go easy on him; I don't want you guys to either. If I get out of control just let Ren kick the crap out of me." She said before both teams went at each other at all of their highest energy level Selia and Ren Clashed again this time she could tell he wasn't holding back as much as before. She could feel his strength as she tried to stand her ground before she had an idea and let him get her to the ground with his staff at her neck. She grinned and pulled him down making her swords be an 'x' at his neck.

"Don't try to move or you'll get yourself cut." She said with a wink before she looked to see Hao watching in the distance.

She sighed and got her swords from where they were and she placed them on either side of her giving up using them. Ren saw what she was doing and looked to her confused.

"Are you mad Selia?" He asked

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight me?" She asked

"You aren't armed why bother?" He asked

She glared at him before she kicked his staff out of his hand and kicked him to the ground.

"And now you're unarmed and you are on the ground because of me. Do you WANT me to kill you off Ren Tao?!" She said getting annoyed

He got up and he finally understood what she was doing as he got up. He saw Hao, he heard that he was looking for Selia…and he wasn't ever going to get her. So he went along with her idea as the other four watched tired out. Horo and Jacko both 90% knocked out. It came down to who ever won between them to decide which team wins.

"Remember don't go easy on me, I might be female but I'm not weak." She said seriously

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said before he tried to kick her in the stomach only to have her grab his foot and throw him to the ground.

"Is that all you got Ren?" She said teasing him

After that he didn't hold back he did everything he could to win. In the end, it was enough as he placed his foot on her back after kicking her.

"You aren't going to try to get up are you?" He asked

She shook her head. He grinned at her; she knew she lost to show Hao that she wasn't worth his time, which worked. He had left awhile after he began to stop holding back on her. After the match was over with Ren helped her up and smiled at her.

"I didn't hurt you that much did I?" He asked worriedly

"No, I was faking most of it. I told you, I'm a strong girl; I wasn't lying when I said that. But I saw that Hao left earlier…do you think it worked?" She asked

"I don't know, but let's get out of here so we can talk." He said

She nodded her head as limped a bit as she walked. He noticed it and he felt bad for hurting her, but it was the rules and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Selia?" He asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Nothing I can't just shake off." She said smiling at him

He sighed as he stopped at a corner of a street before he went right in front of her.

"You don't have to always be strong, you are in pain just say so. I'm not going to think you're weak if you do so. You showed you were strong out there, at first I didn't even know if that was really you I was facing out there for a bit before I realized what was happening out there." He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Fine, my right leg is killing me right now and my lower back is on fire. I feel like I just got out of being part of a large pile of damn books." She said

"Not to seem mean to you, but you look like utter crap right now." He said moving some of her hair out of her face.

She rolled her eyes. "Well looks aren't everything so it'll be how I am for now. I still have to figure out how to control myself when I'm in battles. I tend to be with you guys when you guys fight that asshole Hao, I don't like how he thinks and I rather not having a world without people whom are different than we are."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad to know that you actually have a preferred side between us or Hao."

"Preferred side my ass it's what's going to happen weather Yoh and you guys want or not. I'm NOT going to just sit back and watch that dummy make this world only for shamans. It makes no sense to have a world without diversity." She said crossing her arms.

"Well it looks like we don't have to worry about you then huh?" They heard Yoh said with a smile

Selia looked to Yoh with a smile. "Nope, I am willing to fight until I die to make sure that Hao never ever gets what he wants."

"So you're a shaman girl huh?" Anna asked walking up next to Yoh

"That's correct, I'm willing to do anything you want to show you how serious I am about this." She said

"There will be no need for that, I know that you are true to your word Selia, just don't think I'm going to let you off so quickly." She said with a smile

"I wouldn't dream of it Anna." Selia said with a tooth grin

"So where are you going to now Selia?" Yoh asked

"I was just going to wonder a bit before heading in. I feel utterly tired but I never got to look around the town though." She said placing her hands in her pockets.

"We'll go with you if you want." Yoh said

"Nah, I'll be fine Yoh. But if I need protection I got Ren." She said teasing Ren

He just blushed a bit before crossing his arms. Yoh just smiled before he nodded his head.

"Alright, but I wouldn't go too far into the city if I were you. There is some really weird things in this place." Yoh said before he walked off with Anna

Selia looked to Ren who still had a bit of a tint of red on his face, she grinned at him before poking his face.

"Are you seriously blushing about me saying that you'd protect me Ren?" She said with a grin

He just looked away from her shyly before she laughed a bit and made him look at her.

"You really are truly weird Ren, I never thought that you'd look so cute like this! Hehe, maybe I should tease you more often." She said before she walked off with a grin

"You keep that up and I'll be sure to make it so you're quiet." Ren said behind her.

"So says the cute cherry guy." She said teasing him again not fazed about his threat

Then she walked off with a grin with her hands in her pockets until she felt someone holding on to her pant loop. She looked behind her to see that it was Ren, she let him pull her into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him before she kissed his cheek.

"Want something Ren?" She asked

"You need to stop acting so off from when you were in your world, I don't know how you could change so easily." He said confused

She grinned before she looked to him and she removed his hands from her hips.

"Would you rather me just stay quiet and shy and never speak my mind Ren Tao?" She asked

"If that's what it takes to get you to be how you were beforehand then yes." He said with his arms crossed

She rolled her eyes before she stepped away from him.

"Then consider me gone Ren Tao." She said angered before she walked off with her hands in the air

She went to where she knew she'd find someone who knew about rejection and about true self. She saw that he was waiting for her and that he was smiling at her.

"So you saw the reality to the guy you had fallen for?" He said

"Yes, I never thought that he'd be such an asshole though. I placed him in where I did to see if I could trust him and those around him…But I see that I couldn't. I should have listened to you Hao when you said that learning about them was useless." She said walking up to him sadly

Hao took her in his arms before he smiled at her. "And now you know to trust my words my darling Selia, now tonight's the night we make our move."

She looked up to him with a slight smile. "Alright, just tell me what to do Hao."

With Ren he was still standing where he was with Selia, he couldn't believe that she had just left him there like he was nothing to her. He blinked a few times before he went after her, when he found her he saw that Hao was placing her swords into her making her fall to the ground. His eyes went wide as he saw her dying as Hao pulled out her dark spirit making it as his own as he pushed her swords into her deeper.

"Ren, you should have watched your wording with her otherwise she would have fallen into this. Now she won't ever be a problem, she's mine now." Hao said as he took the swords out of her making her fall to the ground facing Ren.

"L-Leave me to D-Die." She said before she stopped moving

Before Ren could do anything Hao had left the area, Ren went over to Selia and saw that she was in fact dead, her body was cold and her heart had stopped beating inside of her. Ren sat on the ground with her on his lap as he began to cry holding on to her dead body.

"…I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or make you mad at me. Please come back to me…I don't want to be without you…Please Selia….I-I…I love you." He said before he heard a female giggle.

He looked to see a shadow within the ally way.

"You are forgiven Ren, but you need to learn how to deal with my black magic." He heard Selia say as she came into view.

She was smiling and she seemed unharmed. He got up and he hugged her tightly as he cried even more holding on to her tightly.

"Don't scare me like that Selia, I thought that Hao killed you." Ren said

She hugged him back and grinned. "Nah, everything was an act so he'd leave me be. I never meant to go off on you but I felt him watch over me so I had to act like I usually did in high school to throw him off."

He kissed her on the lips and pushed her against the wall of the building making her back hit the wall in shock before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Ren." She said happily

"I love you too Selia." He said placing his forehead against hers.

"You know…I'm actually getting the hang of using illusions while I'm here…I think I might like being here with you Ren."

"Good, because I don't want you to ever leave me."

She giggled before she looked him straight in the eyes. "You know you're the one who's seriously changed since we got here…It's like you like to cling to me."

"That's only because I know that Horo and a few others are looking to be with you. I won't ever let that happen Selia."

She grinned at him. "So, you finally got the courage to tell me that you want me and no one else."

He blushed realizing what he did, she kissed him on the lips before she placed her hands on his chest.

"You still look cute blushing…even if it is dark in this alley way."

He blushed even more before he removed himself from her.

"We should probably go somewhere else…Before something bad happens to us around here."

She nodded her head and she held on to his hand as they walked out of the ally way. They went back to the hotel that was around and she got her own room before she said goodbye to Ren before she fell asleep. When she woke up she saw that Ren was in her room looking out of the window. She sat up rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"What are you doing here Ren?" She asked sleepily

"I heard Hao in here so I made sure I wasn't going insane and I was right, he was about to harm you when I walked in. You really shouldn't be sleeping alone if he's looking for you Selia." He said not looking at her

She looked to him sadly before she sighed and got up to hug him tightly.

"So what do you want me to do then? I lost my first fight against you, soon I'll be a goner just like the others that have lost. Soon I won't be able to be anywhere near you Ren." She said sadly placing her head on his shoulder

Then he looked to her sadly. "You'll be living with me and my team. I'll be sure that no one touches you. I promise you that Selia."

She nodded her head before there was a knock on her door. She went to the door to see Yoh and Anna along with the rest of his team. She looked to Yoh a bit confused as she realized that she was still in her Black Tank top and shorts.

"Is there something you need?" She asked

"Anna wanted me to check up on you, she said that she trusted you just she needed to be sure she wasn't placing her trust in you too quickly."

"Well I'm here and I stand by what I said yesterday. But apparently while I was sleeping Hao got into my room but Ren stopped anything from happening to me, because he is very protective of me he said that I'll be sleeping with him and his team."

"That's fine, I was actually wondering why you are in a room by yourself, but I see I don't need to tell you to be with one of the groups. Just don't backstab us that's all I ask." Anna said with a smile

"I wouldn't dare do that, I know my place and I only have one role while I'm here and that's to help Yoh out nothing more, nothing less." She said with a shrug

"So you will follow us when we get the chance to go after Hao?" Yoh asked

"That's correct, I would rather die than see Hao get what he wants."

"It seems like you have your mind set for one thing and one thing only." Faust said surprised

"That's because it is set for one thing. I don't EVER side track from my mission. Which in this case is to help Yoh out."

"So this isn't the first time doing something like this?" Ren asked

"Correct, but I don't want to bore any of you guys with my past, so don't worry about it." She said with a grin

The Yoh looked to Anna who nodded her head.

"At some point in time Anna and I would like to know a small amount of what you can actually do other than hold your own dark spirit." Yoh said

"I can tell you that right now, I can cast black magic and I can make illusions that can fool anyone."

"So you've gained knowledge before you came here?" Anna asked

"Yeah, I've gained more than I know what to do with. But I know that I'll use the knowledge that I have at some point or another."

At that time Yoh's and the other two's wrist gage went off saying they had a battle. So they left and she closed her door before she went to fix her hair. As she did she had Ren wrap his arms around her waist before he kissed her on the neck. She stopped brushing her hair and closed her eyes leaning into him as he moved his hands up under her tank top.

"I don't want you to be with anyone but me you know that right?" He said softly to her

"I know, but you aren't the first who has said that to me." She said sadly

"What can I do to make it so I don't see you ever leave me for someone else, knowing that you'd be in someone else's arms instead of being in my own?" He asked

"One thing no guy has ever done is totally prove that they want me to be theirs. If you can do that I'll stay with you forever, if I do that I won't be able to leave here and all of my powers will be contained but I'll still be able to use them." She said with a grin as she turned herself to look at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smirked at her before he pushed her against the wall kissing her as he trailed his hands up under her tank top, all the way up to her chest, which made her eyes go wide before she moaned at the sudden sensation that she felt within herself from being pleasured by Ren. She held on to him tightly before she felt one of his hands pull her shirt off of her and as soon as her shirt was off of her he soon latched himself to her neck as he pulled off her shorts leaving her in just her bra and panties.

"You know since I was in your world I'm much older than I actually am here." He said

"That place isn't my real home, I don't have one, but you are older that you are here…that you are correct. You are actually 19 instead of 14, as for me because I can just see it in your eyes, even though I look like I'm 13 I'm actually 18. Which is weird because I don't even feel like either ages." She said with a smile

"Good, so I'm not going to get ridiculed for this then?" He asked

"Hell no, if we would have been here when I summoned you in the other timeline and we were both here….I'd be fucked because then I'd die within the first three days of being here." She said frowning a bit

He kissed her passionately before he trailed his hands over her body memorizing it like it was something new to him. Selia closed her eyes as she felt him go over her almost naked body with his hands and she made them both be in an illusion of being in a different room. She grinned as she opened her eyes to see him shocked.

"Don't be frightened darling, We just have a change of senery, this is all part of why I'm even with you to begin with. With every guy I get to be with they have the chance to show me how much they love me. Some just forgot that I even lived so I moved on…But you…You knew what I was speaking about for that I am doing just as I was told by my elders who are seriously scary and I wouldn't want to piss them off." She said placing a hand on his cheek

"So where are we?" He asked

"We are in one of the many houses that I own, this is one of my bedrooms…if I remember correctly this one is in Italy." She said with a grin as she sat on the red velvet bed. "Now are you just going to stare at me or are you actually going to do something darling?"

He didn't waste any time to tackle her on to the bed after he got his vest off of him. She giggled as she looked up to him with a smile.

"Well that got you motivated Ren." She said happily

"You are one odd person Selia." He said shaking his head

"That's only because I am finally going to stop world hopping and I can finally be who I want to be. I'm happy because you are willing to be with me when no one else would in any other worlds. I've been rejected so many times…I'm ready to finally be with someone because they love me for who I am and want


End file.
